ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicktoons (film)
Nicktoons is a live-action/animated action-adventure comedy crossover film directed by Jared Hess and based on cartoons created by Nickelodeon. The plot involves different characters from Nickelodeon cartoons joining forces to save their multiverse from a dangerous threat unlike anything they've ever faced before. The film features the voices of Tom Kenny, Tara Strong, David Kaufman, Debi Derryberry, Janice Kawaye, Alanna Ubach, Hal Sparks, and Richard Steven Horvitz. Synopsis When Jimmy Neutron learns of an insane scientist threatening the entire Nicktoon multiverse and capturing different cartoon characters for insane experiments, he knows that he can't possibly fight back by himself. So he assembles a team to help him: SpongeBob SquarePants, Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom, Jenny Wakeman, El Tigre, Tak, and Zim. The unlikely allies must go through as many universes as possible to fight back against their new foe and save their fellow Nicktoons. But will it be enough to save their worlds from the brink of disaster? Cast Live Action Cast * TBA as male/female antagonist Voice Cast * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner * Daran Norris as Cosmo * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants and Dog * Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 * Alanna Ubach as Manny Rivera/El Tigre * Hal Sparks as Tak * Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim and Daggett * Rikki Simons as GIR * John Kricfalusi as Ren Hoek * Billy West as Stimpy J. Cat and Doug Funnie * Jim Cummings as Cat * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko the Wallaby * Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold * Lacey Chabert as Eliza Thornberry * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster and Oblina * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles * Charlie Adler as Ickis * TBA as Krumm * Jerry Trainor as Dudley Puppy * Grey Griffin as Sam Manson and Kitty Katswell * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley * TBA as Otto Rocket * TBA as Ginger Foutley * TBA as Rudy Tabootie * Candi Milo as Snap * Nick Bakay as Norbert * Andy Berman as Dib Membrane * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Max Charles as Harvey Beaks * TBA as June * TBA as Henry * TBA as Avatar Aang Trivia * The film is mostly based on the 2005 video game Nicktoons Unite! and its sequels. * Much like the theatrical SpongeBob SquarePants movies, this film focuses more on the animation instead of the live-action. * Many Nicktoon characters make appearances throughout the film, whether they loved or hated. The writers said they didn't want to play favourites. * After the team is assembled, they split up into two groups and go to different dimensions to stop the ongoing invasion and possibly get more help. Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob are in one group while Jenny, Manny, Tak, and Zim are in another group. * Zim plays a major role in the film as an anti-hero. He'd rather go into business for himself and protect his own world, stating that he would not be upstaged. Since Dib was captured, Jimmy figured that an extraterrestrial being would make a decent ally. * The imprisoned Nicktoons all work together to find a way out of the scientist's clutches. The creators thought it would be dumb to have them just sit around waiting to be rescued. * The creators discussed the plot of the movie for a long time. They went through a few different options. Option #1 involved the Nicktoons in the real world. Option #2 involved them teaming up to save their multiverse from their enemies. Eventually, they decided to combine both ideas and have the Nicktoons trying to save their multiverse from a villain who lives in the real world. That way, Nicktoon villains have a reason to help the heroes. * Nickelodeon got permission from Disney for the use of Doug in the film. Jim Jenkins stated that since Doug was the first Nicktoon, "it just wouldn't be the same without him". * The creators of SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Tak and the Power of Juju, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, and Invader Zim all worked on the film. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Movies Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Crossover films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy films Category:Nicktoons Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation films